gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis
is a maiden huntress who always wears a girl's short skirt and hunting boots and carries a bow, a quiver and arrows. Accompanied by her hunting dogs and stag, she wanders throughout the jungle to perform her excellent hunting and fighting skills. Besides, she is also the protector of hunters. |faction=Canas' Enlightenment |type=Fight |trial=n |fashion=y |statue=n |statue_item= |statue_effect= |how_to_get=Exchange for 500 Hunting Coin in the event exchange store of Erathia Sports Competition (Hunting Competition); 10 frags for 200 Hunting Coin after (no limit of exchanges) |talent=In the maze, Hunter's Set ability enhanced: Increases the trap power by -/10/20/30/40% |skill_name=Hunting Master |skill= Gumball always wears the Hunter's Set and wanders in jungles. She places the hunting trap (upgrade skill to enhance the effect) on each floor to hunt the prey. How it works: * A trap is visible whenever you enter next floor: ** Randomly chosen between Freezing, blade or firing trap for normal floors ** Always a quicksand trap on normal Boss floors ** No traps in caves (even unique caves with special Bosses) * The slate with the trap is not considered open: you cannot turn over the slates around it until you reach the trap or activate it. * You can "activate" the trap by selecting it and clicking "Activate". * You don't need to clear a path to the trap to use it, you can use it immediately if you like. * Using the trap spends a round * Like for any traps, you are properly credited for the direct kills made the traps (but not for kills by burns). * Unlike Bomberman's bombs, Artemis' traps do not turn over slates other than their own slate. See Artemis Trap Effects below for more details. As main or soul-link, enter the maze with the Hunter's Set |wb1=n/a |cb1=n/a |wb2=Attack+2 |cb2=HP+20 MP+20 |wb3=Attack+3 Power+1 |cb3=HP+30 MP+30 |wb4=Attack+4 Power+2 |cb4=HP+40 MP+40 Decrease enemy Attack+1 |wb5=Attack+5 Power+3 In Sky and Space, Speed+3 |cb5=HP+50 MP+50 In Sky and Space, Fire+3 |attack_max=28 |power_max=14 |hp_max=320 |mp_max=260 |fire_max=3 |armor_max=0 |luck_max=0 |speed_max=3 |combat_skill1=Spike Trap |combat_skill_effect1=Armor+3 Fire+4 Luck+3 |combat_skill2= |combat_skill_effect2= |food2=Caveman's Gingerbread |food3=Goblin's Pizza |food6=Soul Cake |food7=Dryad's Ice Cream |food9=Comet Cake |food11=Dwarf's Bitter |food13=Angel's Puff |food14=Unicorn's Cheese |food16=Lava Cheese |food18=Medusa Brandy |food19=Cake of Oracle |food20=Starmoon Vodka |enhanced_items=Hunter's Set }} Artemis Trap Effects Everything below is at skill level 5. At skill level 5, damage is computed as follow: * Damage = RoundDown( (Damage Modifier * (Floor + 15)*(Floor + 15)*(Difficulty + 60) / 4800 ) + Difficulty / 2 ) * ( 2 + Artemis Talent Effect) + Other Trap enhancing Talents & food. Where "Artemis Talent Effect" is 0 if you don't have the full Hunter's Suit equipped and can otherwise be as high as 40% with Artemis at rank 5 (See Talent above). For stage runs, the Difficulty is displayed when you enter the maze. For endless mode runs, it's usually equal or very close to difficulty of the last stage. Note: The factor 2 in the formula makes we wonder if Artemis has an hidden skill that doubles all traps damages. To be tested...